


不存在的骑士

by Asteraster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: Bucky在玩一个特别蠢的测试游戏，然后他发现整个世界都不一样了（字面意义上的）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	不存在的骑士

*  
  
  
  
冬兵挣扎着从地上坐起来，脑中的白噪音依然没有停下来，他用力盯着脚边的一个小点，试图让视线重新聚焦。  
  
  
  
小点动了起来，是一只蚂蚁，然后一切感官都恢复了正常。  
  
  
  
“结束了？就这样？”  
  
  
  
他的注意力被身侧坚持不懈发出响动的科技产物吸引。Stark平板，他认得这个，说明他们回到了正确的世界里。冬兵把平板拾起来，探寻式地端详着上面那个花里胡哨的网站。  
  
  
  
 **测试！**  
  
  
  
 **最符合你的复仇者形象！**  
  
  
  
复仇者三个字是恐怖的亮蓝色，下面的转轮堪堪停下，冬兵觉得自己一定是疯了，他竟然开始好奇蹦出来的结果。  
  
  
  
鼓点响起，他把平板端得更近了一些。  
  
  
  
您的结果是……  
  
  
  
*  
  
[几天之前]  
  
  
 **鹰眼！**  
  
  
  
胡说八道。  
  
  
  
冬兵把平板丢向沙发的一侧，再把自己的身体砸向另一侧，然后试图保持死一般的静止。  
  
  
  
十五秒后，他叹了口气，伸脚把平板够过来，推到腰的位置，然后再探下一只手夹到眼前。  
  
  
  
“Barnes先生，建议您在专业器材上进行锻炼，沙发过于柔软，容易损伤您的腰部。此外，是否需要为您推荐YouTube上关于瑜伽的订阅账号。”一个女声响起。  
  
  
  
冬兵另一只手探到身后摸了摸，然后抽出一把枪对着天花板轰了一发。  
  
  
  
“我很好，多谢关心。”  
  
  
  
然后他开始有一下没一下地划着平板上的内容。  
  
  
  
 **您幽默风趣，珍重友谊，对伴侣忠贞，并且对美食具有独到见解。除此以外……**  
  
  
  
冬兵把屏幕划回来，在珍重友谊和对伴侣忠贞中间点了点。  
  
  
  
隐喻啊，隐喻。  
  
  
  
冬兵一扬手又把平板丢了出去。  
  
  
  
“Barnes中士，如果我再看到你这样粗暴地对待科技，我就把你的Netflix账号从信息库里删除出去。”Tony·科技的保护神·Stark的声音及时出现在了门口，阻止了一场险些成型的移动靶射击练习。  
  
  
  
“Bucky，这些平板比书要贵一些，你可以稍微节约一点使用。”紧跟着出现的是Steve·护犊子·Rogers的声音。  
  
  
  
“先生们，还有半个小时我就该下班了。”Natasha·别想让工作染指老娘的私人生活·Romanoff温馨提示道。  
  
  
  
“让我们等一下Bruce，觉得无聊的人，游戏机在右手边，薯片在柜子里，反正你们根本就对我没什么尊重对吧。”Tony看着欢呼打开柜子的鹰眼，和拿起手柄的Wanda，翻了一个白眼。  
  
  
  
“抱歉……你们可以不用等我。”Bruce不太明白自己为何会突然浸泡在一片充满感激的目光里，他挑了边上的一张椅子，坐了下来。  
  
  
  
“好了，先生们，以及两位女士。”钢铁侠做了一个花哨的手势，“感谢诸位拨冗出现，我现在要庄严宣布一件事情……”  
  
  
  
他顿了一下。  
  
  
  
“根据我们的计算和观测，世界末日要来了。”

*  
  
  
  
“好的，我会把它放进我的日程表里，劳烦问一下，周几？”鹰眼装模作样的掏出手机。  
  
  
  
“下周五。”  
  
  
  
“那可不太方便，周四我要开家长会，能不能商量一下，让他提前到周三？”  
  
  
  
“很遗憾，根据幻视的计算，周五是世界末日发生的最佳时机。”  
  
  
  
“因为周五大家都在酒吧，没有人愿意窝在家里看cw台么？”Wanda还在专注于和手柄较劲。  
  
  
  
“我们谈论的是真实的世界末日，不是那些沙发土豆的可悲的幻想。这是一个概率问题，每件事情都有发生的概率，苹果向下落是百分之百，硬币扔到正面是百分之五十，还有一些更加复杂的算法，保险就是这么个玩意，他们计算Steve长出啤酒肚的概率，然后投给你一个保值。而经过幻视的计算，在下周五，世界毁灭的概率，很遗憾，是百分之百。”  
  
  
  
“所以世界毁灭的可能性比Steve长啤酒肚的概率要大？”冬兵很好的把握了重点。  
  
  
  
“你不会把我们召集起来只为了丢出一个人心惶惶的结论。”Natasha一句道破真相。  
  
  
  
“非常正确，我们没办法找出导致世界末日的具体事件，事实上，任何事情都有可能导致世界末日。蝴蝶效应，某个交易员被谋杀在卫生间，世界末日。商场折扣，世界末日。星巴克的香草糖浆用完了，世界末日。”  
  
  
  
“所以我们要保证在那一天，整个纽约市，无事发生？”Steve慢慢地把推理叙述出来，显然他还在消化这件事情。  
  
  
  
“要疏散整个纽约么？像塞科维亚那次一样？”Wanda的指尖闪过一阵红光。  
  
  
  
“不，不用疏散。纽约太大了，而且会引起不必要的恐慌。幻视会帮助我们。”Tony从空中调出一张示意图，“他会把我们所有人数据化，再上传到一个虚拟的纽约里。24小时之后再把我们还原，没人会察觉到这一切。悄无声息地，伟大的复仇者又一次解救了纽约。”  
  
  
  
“像是《黑客帝国》。”冬兵一条腿蜷在沙发上补充。他前一天刚刚和Steve把这部电影从待看名单上划掉。  
  
  
  
然后他看向Steve，对方正在皱着眉头。Steve总是皱着眉，哪怕他并不在确实的担忧什么。甚至在他的眉头舒展开时，如果从侧面一点的地方看过去，也能发现一道浅浅的印记。冬兵找回记忆以后曾经开玩笑的指责Steve用了七十年都没有找到女朋友，而美国队长则把惨淡的异性缘归结到这两道总是让他看起来不苟言笑的皱纹上去。  
  
  
  
“你只是更偏向于控制这两块肌肉，就和有人在笑的时候提起苹果肌，另一些人只能动动嘴角一样。”冬兵一本正经的总结，“没有人能控制好脸上的每一块肌肉。”  
  
  
  
“而你总会下意识瞪眼，别担心，是可爱的那种。”Steve回复以同样认真的回答。  
  
  
  
冬兵愣了一下，而Steve则开始大笑。Barnes借机仔细观察了一下，在笑的时候，Steve的眉间平整，光滑，不存在一道皱纹。

*  
  
  
  
好了，现在让我们捋一下现状。  
  
  
  
首先，世界即将迎来末日，然而对此类事件具有丰富经验的纽约市民依然坚持上班，偷用办公室的复印纸，塞下热量过剩的意面，或者在酒吧喝得烂醉并且吐在出租车上。  
  
  
  
主要原因是他们对即将到来的事情一无所知。不过我们不得不承认，伟大的纽约市民确实已经被磨练出异常粗大的神经，哪怕得知外星人即将入侵，他们也会保有理智，并且在出门前牢记关好燃气。  
  
  
  
而纽约的英雄们，正在做最后的准备……  
  
  
  
“这个网页就是个笑话。”Wanda从冬兵身后探出头，用抹着黑色甲油的手指在上面比划，“这里是个分支，如果你选则是的话，结果一定是Banner博士。”  
  
  
  
“有一次出来的结果是你。”冬兵毫不犹豫的选了否。  
  
  
  
“他们怎么说我？”  
  
  
  
“富有潜力的。”  
  
  
  
冬兵假装没有看到对方指尖一闪而过的红光，专心致志做自己的小测试。Wanda盯着冬兵看了一会儿，像一只盯着融化掉的冰淇淋的猫。  
  
  
  
一个简短的事实，如果愿意的话，Wanda可以读取思想，所有人都知道这一点。而在几秒钟之前，她在冬兵的大脑里看到的，基本上可以说是富有潜力的贬义措辞。  
  
  
  
“谢谢。”她说，“多问一句，他们是怎么形容你的？”  
  
  
  
“很显然，关于我是否属于复仇者的一员还有很多争议，所以里面恐怕找不到我。”Bucky回答。  
  
  
  
“我们该开始了。”Steve在一边小声提醒。  
  
  
  
“需要找一个舒服的姿势么。”鹰眼举起一只手提问。  
  
  
  
“我会把一切数据化，包括身体，所以没这个必要。”幻视解释道。  
  
  
  
然后在众目睽睽之下他拉了一把椅子让Wanda坐下。  
  
  
  
“你们可以闭上眼睛。”幻视友好的建议。  
  
  
  
复仇者大厦连同整个纽约的照明闪烁了一下，时针奔向一圈新的轮回，这是无事发生的一天。

*  
  
“Bucky？其他人呢？”美国队长感受到一阵目眩，等他终于将焦距拼凑好时，眼前出现的却是无数色彩鲜艳的塑料桌椅。  
  
  
  
Bucky把匕首攥在手里，弯着腰向门口凑过去。这里确实是Stark的客厅，只不过高清彩电和出自知名设计师之手的沙发消失了，取而代之的是无数廉价的桌椅，堆在一起的纸箱，和一台听起来快要报废的咖啡机。  
  
  
  
“玛丽，说实话，你应该放弃。他不会打电话给你的。”  
  
  
  
一个疲倦的女声从外面路过，无论这是哪里，两个一头雾水的当事者决定先行撤离。  
  
  
  
十分钟后，一个路口以外的一家咖啡馆里，Steve和Bucky以一种可以说是正襟危坐的姿势坐在遮阳伞下，桌子上放着两杯美式，和一叠小纸条。  
  
  
  
从离开房间，搭乘电梯，走出大厦，到在咖啡馆坐下为止，收到的，来自于过分主动的女士们的搭讪纸条。  
  
  
  
“这位简女士，她似乎只是想了解一下我在哪家健身房锻炼。”Steve捡出一张纸条，“我们可以和她聊聊，顺便套一些信息。”  
  
  
  
“别去，世界已经毁灭了，接下来她会把你灌醉，然后趁机和你结婚。”Bucky坚定地把那张纸条抽走，团成一团丢回桌上。  
  
  
  
“Bucky。”Steve有些无奈，“我不会喝醉。”  
  
  
  
“在世界末日前不会，见鬼的Stark是不是又搞砸了。”Bucky感觉到四周的人都在悄悄注视着这边，窃窃私语。他猛地站起来，翻过桌子，抢过一只正把镜头对着他们的手机，不顾惊呼，输了几个字母，然后深吸一口气，把手机摆在Steve眼前。  
  
  
  
Google页面刷新出来，您输入的Steve Rogers没有相关信息，即将为您提供最为接近的搜索结果。然后他又飞速的输入美国队长，依然没有相关搜索结果。  
  
  
  
“你在做什么……”显然事实有一些超出Steve的应对经验。  
  
  
  
“你很迷人。”冬日战士的语气完全不像在叙述这四个字，“但是从来不会有一大群的姑娘争先恐后的把电话号码留给你。因为她们知道这毫无意义，Steve Rogers不会和她们约会，因为他是美国队长，而全世界都他妈知道，James Buchanan Barnes是美国队长过去现在和未来唯一的爱人。”  
  
  
  
没错，整个纽约都知道，美国队长是一个同性恋，爱人还曾经遭受洗脑失去了记忆。好莱坞的编剧都想不出这么精彩的剧情。鉴于既然金-卡戴珊的父亲可以变成一位女士，美国队长的性取向似乎并没有那么难以接受，拒绝了几次晚间脱口秀的邀请之后，媒体迅速把镜头对向其他愿意展示自己的人身上，“美国队长有男朋友”很快就变成了一个如同“地球绕着太阳转”的人尽皆知却无人探究的事实。  
  
  
  
不过在公然场合被自己的爱人表明爱意多少让Steve有点懵，四倍强化大脑濒临掉线，他努力找回思路。  
  
  
  
“也就是说……她们不知道我是谁，这是一个没有美国队长的世界？”  
  
  
  
Bucky抄起咖啡杯灌了一口。  
  
  
  
“不止美国队长，恐怕我们要再回一趟复仇者大厦看一看。”  
  
  
  
然而并没有人行动，因为塞在他们口袋里那个，专门用于复仇者联络的线路发出幽蓝的光，并且在有人反应过来按下接听键之前，又迅速的熄灭了。

*  
  
  
  
“也就是说，那个世界里没有我们。”Bruce的声音里带着一丝电流声。  
  
  
  
他们等了整整六个小时，联络仪才再次亮起来，两边人都因终于听到对方的声音松了口气，按Tony的说法，上传十分成功，虚拟纽约散发着勃勃生机，丝毫没有发现自己落下了两位布鲁克林的居民。  
  
  
  
“这就怪了，我们还在纽约，和其他的居民一起，Bucky刚刚还向一位纽约市民购买了一只热狗。”Steve坐在一块野餐垫上向四周张望，Bucky正在用匕首把一盒罐头撬开，如果抛去所有怪事的话，不得不说，这是非常完美的一天，阳光晴朗，空气温暖，他把帽檐压低了一些，以试图挡住四周女士们的目光。  
  
  
  
“准确的说，消失的不是我们，而是超级英雄。”Bucky补充道，“这个世界里，曼哈顿计划的成员名单里没有Howard Stark，并不是因为他不存在，或许他小有成就，不过没有伟大到值得在70年后依然存在于互联网上。我们中大多数的名字都无法被搜索到，或许也是因为这个。”  
  
  
  
“大部分？”Natasha迅速的抓住了关键点，Steve听见Tony在后面嘟囔着诸如“我那个自大的老爹学不会做普通人，至少会发明个快速制作三明治机。”之类的话。然后Natasha采取了一些举动，Tony彻底闭上了嘴。  
  
  
  
“我们搜到了Clint，资料显示，他是一位出色的马戏团艺人，能够在空中射中观众席上的苹果。”Steve停顿了几秒才把这句话说出去，不出所料的听到那面传来一片哄笑。  
  
  
  
“好了，普通人Stark，马戏团的Clint，不应该存在的纽约市民，那个世界还有没有其他的异常，比如《暮光之城》拍了第五部之类的。”Tony的声音非常好辨识，仿佛里面有一个巨大的白眼。  
  
  
  
“有，我觉得自己不是那么喜欢Steve了。”Bucky把一小块橄榄丢进嘴里。  
  
  
  
联络仪里发出一阵看三流喜剧时人们会发出的那种声音。  
  
  
  
就是那种反胃的声音。  
  
  
  
“可是刚刚你还说我迷人。”Steve试图辩解。  
  
  
  
“你就是很迷人，一直很迷人。”Bucky劝慰道，“但是你迷人得太清楚了，你的眼睛很迷人，头发也是，我得不断用这些迷人来提醒自己，我爱你。你能分清其中的区别么，因果整个都调换了过来，不再是‘我爱你，所以你很迷人’了。”  
  
  
  
“别担心Steve，我当然爱你，只是这件事变得没那么有吸引力了，不再独一无二，甚至可以分心吃点薯片再看两本书。就好像……这个世界把我对你的爱普通化了。”冬日战士做了总结性陈词。  
  
  
  
“wow……我刚才好像听到了一段关于婚姻的绝佳描述。”Tony的声音适时插进来，“平凡版本纽约的事情交给我们，看来你们需要重新唤起一点火花，不然这个世界搞不好会让你们的四倍血清退化，最后变成平凡的Steve和Bucky，时间紧迫，保持联系。”接着他自顾自的掐断了联系。

*  
  
“你刚才说的是真的么。”Steve略显局促的问。  
  
  
  
“不是，只是为了拿Stark寻开心。”Bucky自如的用一只手把剩下包三明治纸团成一团。  
  
  
  
……  
  
  
  
Steve知道自己又不受控制的问了一句废话。  
  
  
  
如果有什么东西能够抵挡时间，甚至整个世界都被刷新以后依然保持原状，那样东西一定来自布鲁克林。  
  
  
  
Steve甚至能认出哪个是他当年当作盾牌的垃圾桶盖。  
  
  
  
他从小巷里熟练的穿过，绕过生意衰颓的报刊亭，最后在一栋灰色小楼前停下。Bucky迅速明白了他的意图。  
  
  
  
如果推测正确的话，Steve Rogers这个人依然在这个世界上存在，或者存在过，只不过他没有四倍血清，没有变成美国队长。他会一直住在这栋小楼里，即使搬走，在每个人都清楚地知道邻居家有几口人的布鲁克林，打听到几个知情者也不会是一件难事。  
  
  
  
Steve突然觉得美国队长的勇气弃他而去了。  
  
  
  
幸好无论在哪个世界，Bucky都具有熟练敲响Steve房门的技能。  
  
  
  
一位老人打开了门，Steve愣愣的看着对方同样浅蓝色的眼睛，以及沙色的头发里掺着的白发。  
  
  
  
然后她在两位不速之客来得及说点什么之前比划了一个请进的手势。  
  
  
  
“你有一个我从来都不知道的妹妹么？”Bucky在后面压低声音说着。  
  
  
  
“没有。”然后他们都想到了一个更为恐怖的可能性。  
  
  
  
“你女儿年轻的时候一定是一个大美人。”Bucky诚挚的说。  
  
  
  
Steve恨不得通过把房门卸下来再一把撕开来掩饰自己的心情。  
  
  
  
“你看起来很像一个人。”老妇人把他们引到客厅的沙发上，转过身端了两杯柠檬水出来。  
  
  
  
完了完了完了完了，Steve淳朴直率的人生经验彻底步入一片荒原，这个大个子难得的缩着肩，恨不得把自己埋进沙发里。  
  
  
  
“那个人把这栋房子转让给了我和我的丈夫，Steve先生没有子女，我在医院照顾了他最后一日子。”老妇人扶着扶手缓缓坐下。  
  
  
  
Steve觉得自己又有底气坐直了。  
  


*  
  
  
  
“据说Steve先生上过战场，不过没到一周就被炸断一条腿送了回来，后来他一直在小学教书。”老妇人拿出一张照片，指着上面的一个人给他们看，“Steve先生是个固执的人，不肯在期末成绩上睁一只眼闭一只眼，所以喜欢他的学生不多，不过这不影响他是个古板的好人。”  
  
  
  
被当面发了好人卡的Steve接过相片，一个瘦弱的老人住着一只拐杖，超级士兵的四倍视力让他甚至能够看清那些皱缩的皮肤箍在脸颊上。Bucky自从踏进这个屋子一直试图装作漠不关心的样子，不过他依然抵挡不住诱惑凑过来看了一眼。  
  
  
  
“你老了，Steve。”他悄悄在Steve耳边说。  
  
  
  
然后他们告别了老妇人，既然猜想已经得到印证，留下来也没有太多意义。  
  
  
  
走到门廊时，Bucky终于忍耐不住，问出了一直盘旋在脑海里的那个问题。  
  
  
  
“Steve……先生……有没有提到过一个人，姓Barnes。”  
  
  
  
老妇人停了下来。  
  
  
  
“我不记得了。”她说，“我的岁数很大了，Steve在最后的日子里提到了很多人，或许有这位Barnes先生吧。”接着，她像是想起来了什么，匆匆走向一边的五斗柜，从最下层翻出一个盒子。  
  
  
  
“我搬进来的时候把大部分留下的书都卖掉了，这里有一些其他的东西，或许你们会感兴趣。”  
  
  
  
离开这栋灰色小楼之后，他们打开了盒子。里面大多是一些信件，寄信人都是一些Steve从来没有听过的名字，看来这个世界的Steve有了属于自己的一段截然不同的人生。最下面是一封来自军方的信件，Steve看到收件人的名字愣了一下。  
  
  
  
“Bucky，看看这个。”他说。  
  
  
  
Barnes夫人收  
  
  
  
Bucky把信件抽出来，泛黄的信纸一副随时会碎掉的样子。  
  
  
  
亲爱的Barnes夫人，我代表美国陆军向您表达深深的哀思，感谢您的儿子为美国的自由所做出的一切，我们忘不了他为在反法斯西战斗中所做出的一切贡献。  
  
  
  
“看来我又死了。”Bucky没把信读完，耸耸肩，把信纸插回去。  
  
  
  
尴尬的时刻。可怜的Steve绞尽脑汁试图搜刮出一些能够转移注意力的话，谢天谢地的是，他口袋里的联络仪又一次发出蓝光。  
  
  
  
赞美科技，Steve在心里默默给Tony增加了两次随意说粗口的特权。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“大兵，有什么新发现么？”Tony Stark的声音响起。  
  
  
  
“和我们猜想的一样，我和Bucky在布鲁克林，我们……”Steve顿了一下，决定把故事一带而过，“我们发现了更多的证据，这个世界的Steve只是一个老师。”  
  
  
  
“幻视找到了原因。”Tony直截了当的说，“由于我们的纽约被打包上传走了，为了填补空位一个新的普通的纽约自行生成了，地球上的其他部分也受这个普通纽约的影响，最终变成了一个没有超级英雄的世界。”  
  
  
  
“说解决办法。”Bucky不耐烦的打断了Stark即将展开的长篇大论。  
  
  
  
“第一种办法，由于你们在普通纽约，可以利用你们来作为锚点，把这个我们的世界拽回原位，但是有一定难度，因为锚点定位需要非常精准，需要找准两个世界的偏差值。或者我们可以干脆不回去，把酷毙了的有英雄的纽约直接放在一个空白空间，形成一个平行世界，不过我们目前没有把你们拽回来的方法，你们本来就不属于这个时代，所以没办法和我们一起被打包上传。”  
  
  
  
“说英语，不然我会找到这个世界的Tony Stark，然后往他的外卖汉堡里放芥末。”冬日战士警告道。  
  
  
  
“就是说，要么你们做出点只有在这个有超级英雄的世界才会发生的酷爆了的事情，把我们拉回去，要么我们从此分道扬镳，在各自的世界终老。鉴于我们实在很怀念队长老妈级别的念叨，而且Nat说她和你关于比基尼的问题还没有解决，所以拜托你们做一点只有在这个世界才会发生的事情，把我们拽回去。”声音换成了鹰眼。  
  
  
  
“只有在原来的世界才会发生的事情？”Steve问。  
  
  
  
“而且还要足够震撼，这样才能产生足够大的能量。”Banner博士的声音在一边补充“Tony把这个通讯器改造成了双向对开，你们准备好可以随时通知我们。”  
  
  
  
“恐怕我们需要制止几次犯罪行为。”Bucky很快得出了结论。  
  
  
  
通讯器已经断开了，不过既然这是一个没有英雄的事情，做一些打击罪犯之类的英雄之举显然是一件符合“在原来的世界才会发生的事情”。

*  
  
  
  
Steve不得不承认，这个纽约真是和平的令人震惊。他们闲逛了整整一个下午，没有抢劫，没有盗窃，甚至连欺凌也没有遇到。Bucky解救了一只被困在树上瑟瑟发抖的猫，而且那只猫还是在看到Bucky以后才开始瑟瑟发抖。  
  
  
  
在以往，钢铁侠的私人卫星能让他们第一时间察觉到异动，甚至连纽约警察都被他们远远甩在后面，而现在两个人就如同瞎了眼的捕食者，只能靠误打误撞在纽约徘徊。  
  
  
  
直到两个人看见一个身影鬼鬼祟祟地从一扇窗户翻进去。  
  
  
  
汤米觉得自己是全纽约最倒霉的人，好不容易趁老妈午睡的时候偷偷溜出来和心仪的女孩喝一杯咖啡，没想到溜回去时却被两个大高个不分青红皂白地按在地上。  
  
  
  
“钱包在后口袋里，别动我的手机，拜托。”  
  
  
  
然后他被放开了，那个金发的大个子连连道歉，汤米觉得对方有点脸红的样子还有点……可爱？  
  
  
  
“所以你们以为我是小偷？”他揉着发酸的肩膀抱怨，“你们这群自作多情有义警情结的人，除了把事情搞砸什么也不会。听着，你们觉得自己逮住一个入室盗窃毛头小子就是英雄了么？那警察是干什么的？我老爹因为那些操纵高频交易的混蛋丢了工作，还有那些混账药物公司，从来不肯承认自己的新产品会对人造成损伤，他们才是把这个世界拖垮的人。这里是纽约，不是西部世界，所以牛仔们，把枪收起来，别那么容易被激怒，去找份工作，做点实际的事情。”  
  
  
  
你没听错，美国队长被教训了，而且对方还是一个毛头小子。  
  
  
  
在回去的路上，Steve一副心事重重的表情。  
  
  
  
“Bucky，我在想，或许我们的方向不太对。”他停一家翻糖蛋糕店门前，用和当前环境格格不入的语气叙述道，“那个男孩说得对，这个世界要远比我们以为的复杂得多，你还记得皮尔斯么？”  
  
  
  
冬日战士露出了一个厌恶的神情。  
  
  
  
“我们擅长对付那些显而易见的怪物，然而它们再也不存在了。”Steve继续说。  
  
  
  
“所以你认为我们应该退休？这听起来可不够Steve。”Bucky反问道，同时灵巧的避开一个举着比头还大的棉花糖的小女孩。  
  
  
  
“不再有能拆掉整栋大楼的怪物了，但是不意味着这个世界毫无恶意，纽约市有那么多的人，只要有其中一个，怀着一点再小不过的私心或者侥幸，实际上，人总有各种各样的私心和侥幸，就有人可能因此遭难。就像Tony的那个理论一样。”  
  
  
  
“失手把牙膏掉进垃圾桶，纽约毁灭了。”Bucky补充，“你说得对，没人能永远做正确的事情，除了你。”他一副意有所指的样子。  
  
  
  
“我只是在就事论事，如果要找到两个世界的不同点，那么去逮几个罪犯恐怕不是明智之举，因为罪恶没有真正消失，只是变得更……‘普通了’，每个人都有可能因为一念之差造成过失。”Steve犹豫了一下，最终还是决定使用这个措辞。  
  
  
  
“那么同样的，英雄也没有从这个世界消失，我们恐怕要另寻出路。虽然他们可能没有什么花哨的称号，Bucky，只要这个世界依然存在不公，有人因为一念之差做了错误的事，那么就一定有人同样选择站出来纠正这些错误。”美国队长最终笃定的说。  
  
  
  
这是一个没有美国队长，没有钢铁侠，没有雷神，甚至连冬日战士和黑寡妇这样背景可疑的超能力者也不存在的世界。  
  
  
  
但是这个世界上依然有很多Tony，Steve和James，还有更多其他的名字，Jim或是Peter之类。他们没有紧身制服或是发达的肱二头肌，他们对这个摇摇欲坠的世界充满困惑，然而总有一些时刻，他们选择让勇气压倒一切。  
  
  
  
70年前，一个布鲁克林的小个子撑着一只手杖靠在门边，他从口袋里小心翼翼的掏出一张信纸，其实他已经把上面的每个字都背了下来，可他还是忍不住一遍又一遍的看，仿佛能从上面找出什么新的内容一样。紧接着上课铃想起，他连忙把信纸叠成两折收好，从门后的阴影里拐出，在一群孩子各式的目光中，有些拘谨却依然坚定的，走到众人的视线当中。  
  
  
  
 **“Steve，  
  
我听到了那个不幸的消息，希望你的腿能够尽快好起来。其实我心里松了一口气，战争糟透了，充斥着臭虫，泥浆和水泡，它压根配不上你。等着我，他们说圣诞节的时候战争就会结束，我们会胜利。说真的，如果其他人都哪怕有一半的你那么好，这个世界就不会这么糟了。  
  
你的Bucky”  
**  
  
  
Rogers老师是一位古板正直的老师，有些学生有点怕他，无论如何，等到这群孩子长到有了自己的孩子的时候，当他们坐在沙发里回想起自己荒唐的学生生涯时，会在心里不情愿的承认，如果没有这位稍显古怪的老师，或许自己会在布鲁克林的烂砖瓦间烂上一辈子。  
  
  
  
纽约没有毁灭，今天是很好的一天。

*  
  
“你们有没有去找过Clint，让他和妻子离婚。”Tony提出了新的策略。  
  
  
  
“你不能这么对我。”当事人替另一世界的自己提出了抗议。  
  
  
  
“但是这是个好主意，毕竟在这个世界你们小两口的互动都很……亲密。”Natasha强迫自己换了一个稍微不那么有攻击力的词。  
  
  
  
“这个世界的Clint还是单身。”Steve摇摇头，哪怕隔着通讯仪没人看得到他的动作。  
  
  
  
“要不说明你有一个秘密女友，要不就是你的情感历程对这个世界无足轻重。”Bucky适时补刀。  
  
  
  
Clint想继续抗议，然而通讯仪一下子断开了。所有人面面相觑，幻视耸耸肩表示我什么也不知道。  
  
  
  
仪器一切正常，也没有什么时空扭曲干扰。通话不可能中断，除非有一方自行挂断。  
  
  
  
Bucky看着Steve，他的手还没来得及从通讯仪的开关上收回来。  
  
  
  
“你知道在这个世界里我已经死了吧。”他说。  
  
  
  
Steve有点尴尬的挠挠头。  
  
  
  
“那就意味着我们没有在一起。”Bucky冷静的指出。  
  
  
  
“抱歉，Bucky。”Steve看上去更加愧疚了  
  
  
  
“为什么？”冬日战士愣了两秒，“天啊，Steve，这没什么。这很正常，我们的时间太少了，你有了自己的生活，而且你没有忘了我，你还把我的阵亡通知收着呢。”  
  
  
  
听到阵亡通知四个字以后，Steve的表现简直可以用手足无措来形容。  
  
  
  
冬日战士被对方的举措逗笑了，他用力拍了拍美国队长的肩。  
  
  
  
“容我提醒一下，这个世界的Rogers老师也早就去世了。我们没有在一起，只不过是一个无足轻重的事实，很多事情叠加在一起促成了这个事实，战争，糟透了的邮政，还有你家隔壁那只一有人靠近就狂吠不止的狗，我都没法翻窗去找你。但这并不能改变我爱你，而你也爱我。”他拦过Steve，对方也富有默契地贴上来，“多亏了这个事实，现在来让我们做点不一样的事。”  
  
  
  
Steve明白了对方的意图，在最后一个字还停留在空气里的时候就吻住了Bucky，他揽住对方冰冷的金属臂，把整个身体压上去。  
  
  
  
通讯仪上的电子钟闪烁了一下，然后接着翻向下一个数字。  
  
  
  
当这个吻结束的时候，Bucky露出一点不好意思的笑容。“我也爱你，Steve。”  
  
  
  
“等等我想确定一下，是那种比较普通的，还是更迷人的那种？”美国队长眨了眨眼。  
  
  
  
“应该是后者。”Bucky又凑过去吻了一下Steve，“你想要证明么？”  
  
  
  
老冰棍大脑停止运转了那么一下，等等，怎么证明？Bucky是在说我想的那件事么？  
  
  
  
“那栋楼拐角有一个大型仿生体，看起来有点像阿斯加德那些魔法玩意，欢迎回到纽约Steve。”Bucky从靴子里抽出一把小刀，迅速的冲着他所指的地方冲了过去。  
  
  
  
美国队长跟在他身后，一边为回到正常世界感到松了一口气，一边隐隐觉得自己好像理解错了什么。更多的声音从他头盔里的频道中传出来，他报出自己所在的街区，并且隐约听见几条街外钢铁战甲启动的声音。  
  
  
  
不管怎样，我们伟大的超级英雄们又一次拯救了纽约，而富有经验的纽约市民除了要把自己的房产受损情况整理好递交给保险公司以外，又度过了和平的一天。

*  
  
  
  
“你怎么不玩那个测试了。”一周后，Wanda揣着一杯牛奶盘腿坐在沙发上，另一只手在平板上一个劲划拉，“他们出了新版本，现在你也是超级英雄了。”  
  
  
  
“他们怎么形容Bucky？”Steve有点警觉的抬起头，似乎那个平板随时会爆炸一样。  
  
  
  
“算了吧Steve，我不好奇。”Bucky刚刚从健身房上来，脖子上还搭着一条毛巾。“成为超级英雄也不是那么重要的事。”作为两个没有英雄的世界的目击者，他和Steve笑得心照不宣。  
  
  
  
剧终。  
  
  
  
等等，怎么没有人关心另一个宇宙，难道普通就应该被忽视么？  
  
  
  
冬兵还没有完全从晕眩中缓过来，他知道远处那个扔在地上的是Stark平板，但他不明白自己为什么能叫出一个完全陌生的东西的名字。  
  
  
  
而且那个测试是什么鬼？复仇者是什么？  
  
  
  
“Bucky？”一个有点瘦弱的金发年轻人跑进来，试图把自己扶回床上，“你做噩梦了？”  
  
  
  
“好像……是，有个很高的大楼，还有几个穿的很夸张的人……”Bucky觉得自己似乎还没完全回到现实中，他努力趁梦境消退之前抓住更多细节。  
  
  
  
“都是战争的原因，我要不要再去把医生找来？”年轻人有点垂头丧气，“Bucky，如果你能够把战场上的事情和我说一说，或许会好很多。”  
  
  
  
“特殊任务，记得么，我是冬日战士。或许几十年以后他们愿意解密的时候我可以和你讲。其实没什么特别的，大多数时候我都负责在国境线附近传传信息。”Bucky笑了笑，把平板递过去，“好了Steve，你该去上班了，这是你的哪个学生落在这里的么？”  
  
  
  
从战场平安归来的Bucky成了小有名气的大英雄，当地学校的孩子们总喜欢来和他玩，运气好的时候还可以摸摸放在丝绒盒子里的勋章。  
  
  
  
“应该是，他们最近都流行玩这个，里面有几个游戏。”Steve不小心按亮了屏幕，配色恐怖的测试界面出现在眼前。“啊我认识这个，这个星期艾玛女士已经没收三本复仇者的漫画了。”  
  
  
  
“听起来你很了解这些，或许是因为从艾玛女士那里借了两本？”Bucky的眼里带着笑意。  
  
  
  
Steve突然变得有一些紧张，摸了两次才把手准确的放在门把上，“那些半大小子，他们对这些很入迷。”他磕磕绊绊地寻找着措辞，“其实我也……我在征兵表格上撒了谎。”  
  
  
  
Bucky第一次听到这件事，事实上他曾经一度以为国家在战争中已经残喘求生，不然为什么连Steve那样的小个子都可以上战场。  
  
  
  
他想开口说点什么，虽然他知道这不是最好的时机，但是他们都知道有些事情已经不一样了，战争能让你面对自己的心。然而Steve比他更快一些。  
  
  
  
“但是现在不重要了，你回来了，从战场上回来了，现在你也是英雄中的一员了。所以我不用再看那些漫画故事了。”他不知道自己怎么做到一口气说了这么多话，他甚至有点气喘吁吁。  
  
  
  
“你不用了”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
